


She Left Me Roses By The Stairs, Surprises Let Me Know She Cares

by ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal



Series: The Overly Overdue RWBY Smut Series I Always Wanted To Do [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Closet Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Flustered Qrow Branwen, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, I'm Bad At Titles, Inspired by Music, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Ruby Rose, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Weiss Schnee, POV Lesbian Character, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Romance, Ruby Rose-centric, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Song: All the Small Things (Blink-182), Title from a Blink-182 Song, Useless Lesbian Weiss Schnee, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Volume 5 (RWBY), Weiss Schnee-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal/pseuds/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal
Summary: Turns out, not seeing your girlfriend for several months does not do wonders for yourself control, who knew?Needless to say, after the touching reunion that is the group hug of RWY, it takes Weiss all of thirty seconds to find an excuse to grab Ruby and find the first quiet spot she can to show her cute little dolt exactly how much she missed her.
Relationships: Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: The Overly Overdue RWBY Smut Series I Always Wanted To Do [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999762
Comments: 32
Kudos: 98





	She Left Me Roses By The Stairs, Surprises Let Me Know She Cares

**Author's Note:**

> If you're a returning fan of my works, YES. I'M STILL ALIVE.
> 
> If you're not, hi, and uh, welcome to my world! I'm a super long-time RWBY fan who only just now decided to write for the fandom, because it didn't occur to me some seven-odd years ago to start writing for it when I saw the Red Trailer and fell in love with the show. So here we are now, and this is hopefully the first in a very long line of RWBY stories!
> 
> And in the immortal words of Mark Hoppus, here we go, motherfuckers.

//

“So...you got a new dress.”

“And you grew your hair out. Messily, I might add.” Said Weiss Schnee, an amused smile on her face as she gazed at the love of her life, one Ruby Rose, who was gazing back at her with the same sort of passion, if a bit more visible than the Schnee girl’s was. “It looks good on you.” She said, reaching down to caress some of the raven-red locks, rubbing her thumb against the dark strands lovingly.

“Thanks! Your dress...it looks good on you too.” Ruby said, shifting slightly and bouncing on the heels of her feet. “Ugh.” She groaned after a moment. “You’d think months on the road with Nora would’ve given me the chance to pick up some better compliments.”

“It’s fine, I’m having a hard time not using all the high-end vocabulary that’s been hammered into my head from all those galas I had to attend.” Weiss said, waving a hand dismissively. “I mean, I could use all those fancy words to tell you how much I missed you, but…” Leaning in, light blue eyes shining with mischief. “...what’s say I show you instead?”

Ruby smirked.

“Took the words right out of my mouth.” Said the silver-eyed girl, far more confidence lacing her voice. Turning her head towards where the others were hanging out, she gave them a quick once-over before turning back to Weiss. “They probably won’t notice.”

“Good, because if they interrupt us, I’m going to do something drastic, and not the fun kind of drastic.” Weiss clipped, before grabbing Ruby’s hand and dragging her away as fast as she could, while also not drawing attention, which was about as hard as it sounded, given that Weiss was dressed to impress and Ruby was  _ Ruby. _ That, and as soon as they got out of range, Ruby and Weiss were on each other like a pair of hungry hungry hippos, groping and kissing in equal measure, only resisting the urge to tear each other’s clothes off and fuck in the hall because...well, because Qrow would’ve had a fit about dry cleaning the carpet or something.

“In here!” Ruby giggled, pulling open a closet door and ushering Weiss inside, flicking on the light switch before stepping inside and closing the door behind her. No sooner had the threshold clicked closed did Weiss act, grabbing Ruby and kissing her as fiercely as she could. Ruby, for her part, gave as good as she got, pressing Weiss against the closet wall and groping her hungrily.

“I missed you so bad.” Weiss gasped, one hand grabbing at Ruby’s skirt and hiking it up as best she could, distracted as she was. “My bed back in Atlas was so empty without you.”

“And my sleeping bag felt just as vacant, even though those things are only built for one!” Ruby clipped, shifting her legs so that Weiss’ hand could find purchase, sliding up and pressing against her shorts. “Don’t worry, I think my bed here is good enough to fit us both-” Whatever she was about to say next was cut off with a squeak, as Weiss’ digits clumsily--though Weiss would never ever admit it, undid the button and zipper of Ruby’s shorts, pushed past the cloth in question and slid right on to rest against her cunt. The brief moment of surprise allowed Weiss to reverse their situation, and Ruby found herself pinned to the wall seconds later.

“You  _ still  _ don’t wear panties?” Weiss observed with a grin, as she acted on muscle memory alone and began to rub the Silver-Eyed girl’s slit. “Clearly, despite the new wardrobe, you still haven’t addressed the fundamentals.”

“I kept...hoping...to see you again…so I never bothered-”

Her heart touched by the thought, Weiss leaned into Ruby in for a kiss, her free hand caressing the other girl’s face as she started to fingerfuck her girlfriend, of whom had been wayward for so long. Even now, Ruby was wet, the girl’s characteristic speed bleeding into her desire for Weiss. “Weiss, Weiss,  _ yes…”  _ Ruby gasped, her lips trembling between kisses. “You still remember-”

“A Schnee does not forget the important things of life.” Weiss teased, her characteristic smile tracing her face. “Least of all how to please my girlfriend. Even if I didn’t have any practice for a while.” She conceded, nipping at the bottom of Ruby’s lip for a brief moment, fingers moving a little faster, twitching and tingling slightly in the heat of Ruby’s cunt. “But I’m sure we’ll have plenty of opportunities to shake off the rust…”

“Oh yes, please!”

Wrapping her arms around Weiss’s frame, Ruby pressed a series of kisses against anything she could get them on, the white-haired girl’s face, her cheeks, her lips, just about anywhere in range. Her fingers dug into the fabric of Weiss’ dress, but the other girl didn’t mind at all, simply giggling as she met one of Ruby’s kisses with one of her own and moved her fingers more energetically.

“Tell me Ruby, how much did you miss me?” Weiss cooed, relishing the sensation of her girlfriend’s wetness coating her fingers. “Did you think of me every night, when you were trying to sleep?”

“I thought about you-” Gasped Ruby, shaking slightly, in time to Weiss’ pumping fingers. “-all the time. I...I missed you lying against me at night, c...covering me like a blanket-”

“When you masturbated, did you think about me?” Weiss questioned, and Ruby nodded. 

“Every time I had a moment alone and  _ fucked myself-”  _ Ruby breathed. “-I could only cum if I thought about you.” She giggled softly for a moment, her lips turning up in a slight smile. “I have this one photo of you on my scroll that I used for inspiration a lot, nearly killed the battery on it more than once, using the last bit of power to help me get off…” 

“Well, now you’ll never have to worry about that ever again.” Weiss said, pressing Ruby firmly against the wall and accelerating her pace, her lithe digits drawing a series of squeals out of the pinned girl. “I’m not going  _ anywhere,  _ my sweet little rose, and you’re gonna get the real thing from now on.” She paused for a second. “Though you will have to show me which photo you’re talking about later.”

“Yeah yeah, absolutely-” Ruby moaned, before burying her face in the crook of Weiss’ neck. “Weiss, Weiss, I’m gonna...oh  _ fuck-”  _ She shook perceptibly. “-I’m gonna cum soon!” She groaned. “I...I can’t last, I’m sorry-”

“Relax, it’s okay…” Weiss reassured, sensing her opportunity and closing in for the metaphorical kill. ”...and I see that  _ someone _ got naughtier while I was away.” She kissed Ruby’s cheek. “I like it, it suits you and this new look of yours.” She breathed, listening to Ruby’s soft, keening moans transition into a muffled wail as her orgasm began to hit her. Crooking her fingers slightly, Weiss’ glittering blue eyes looked into Ruby’s silver ones, and she slid her fingers home as she pressed her lips against Ruby’s and pushed her over the edge.

“Weiss, Weiss,  _ Weiss!” _

Reveling in the way Ruby cried out her name, Weiss, heart beating a thousand-miles-a-minute, let go of the outside world and focused solely upon Ruby, fucking her girlfriend like there was no tomorrow. Listening to the melodic sounds of Ruby’s delighted cries, Weiss smiled and pressed kiss after kiss against the silver-eyed girl’s lips, savoring the strawberry-taste of Ruby’s mouth and the warmth of her frame. Her fingers pumped in and out of Ruby’s sopping cunt, each movement knocking another moan free of the other girl. She pushed Ruby as far as she could go, fingering and fucking her silver-eyed rose until Ruby collapsed in her arms, slumping against the wall, spent.

“I love you, Ruby.” Weiss said, sliding her fingers out of Ruby’s cunt, smiling at her handiwork and kissing her girlfriend once more, holding the dazed girl in her arms and rocking her softly, her heart beating in time to Ruby’s. 

“...love you too, Weiss…” Moaned the spent Rose girl. “...love you so much…”

“Mm, and I love  _ you  _ so much.” Weiss cooed, helping Ruby back into a standing position. “And as soon as you’ve got your senses back, I’m gonna show you exactly how much-”

And with a click, the closet door opened.

“...well, you didn’t waste much time getting to business.” Said Qrow Branwen, who looked far too nonchalant for a guy who’d literally opened the door to get an eyeful of his niece and her girlfriend going at it. “Uh, Oz called a team meeting. I’ll stall him, you have ten minutes to not look like you got run over by a bus.” 

And with that, he closed the door.

“Oh, that was awkward.” Ruby breathed, sheer terror having pushed into her the energy that post-sex afterglow wouldn’t. “Raincheck on round two?”

“Only for as long as we have to.” Weiss said, kissing Ruby, hands already moving to put her disheveled girlfriend’s clothes back in order. “Then I’m gonna rock your world, my sweet little rose.” Ruby smiled and winked, the look in her eyes promising mischievous fun.

“Looking forward to it, my winter whirlwind.”

//

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously if I had a dollar for every time I kicked myself over not starting writing fanfic earlier I'd have enough money to run for President.
> 
> Speaking of, if you haven't and you can, GET OUT THERE AND VOTE, GODDAMIT.


End file.
